Latias (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Latias= |-|Mega Latias= Summary Latias is a Dragon/Psychic type Pokémon introduced in Generation 3. It is known as the Eon Pokémon. Power and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B Name: Latias Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Eon Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can transfer status ailments onto the opponent, Can heal status ailments from herself, Forcefield, Invisibility, Ice Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Healing, Telepathy, Resistance to Fighting, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, and Psychic Type moves. Attack Potency: Small Country level (Managed to merge her psychic power with Latios to create a highly powerful and concentrated ball of energy that completely disperses a tsunami. Should be somewhat comparable to Moltres) | At least Small Country level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fast enough to cross the Hoenn region in seconds. Comparable to Shaymin) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Country level | At least Small Country level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: Latiasite (Allows Latias to Mega Evolve) Soul Dew (Boosts the power of Latias' Dragon and Psychic Type moves) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Dragon, Ice, Dark, Bug and Fairy type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques '''Here is a list of all her moves: * '''Mist Ball: Latias' signature move. Latias gathers a psychic ball of mist which she then fires. It has a high chance of lowering the opponent's special attack. * Healing Wish: Latias heals one of her allies back up to peak condition and cures them of any status effects. Latias faints in the process however. * Helping Hand: Latias helps one of her allies by boosting the power of their next attack. * Wish: Latias makes a wish which heals her, or any of her allies, later on in the fight. * Psywave: Latias fires a wave of psychic energy at the opponent. * Safeguard: Latias sets up a barrier that protects her and her allies from status conditions. * Water Sport: Latias soaks the battlefield with water weakening the power of Fire Type moves. * Charm: Latias charms the opponent lowering their attack. * Stored Power: Latias sends a psychic blast at the opponent. Its power increases the more stat boosts Latias has. * Refresh: Latias heals herself of any status conditions she may have. * Heal Pulse: Latias sends out a pulse of energy that heals who ever she targets. * Dragon Pulse: Latias fires off a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy. * Psycho Shift: Latias passes on any status condition she may have received to the opponent. * Recover: Latias heals off any damage she may have received by up to half of her maximum health. * Reflect Type: Latias copies the opponent's Type. * Zen Headbutt: Latias focuses some psychic energy into her head and then headbutts the opponent. It may also cause them to flinch. * Guard Split: Latias averages her defense and special defense with her opponent's using her psychic power. * Psychic: Latias uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplemnentary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. * Dragon Breath: Latias fires off a hazy purple flame-like energy that has a chance of causing paralysis. * Ice Beam: Latias fires off an icy blue beam of energy that can freeze the opponent. It can also be used to create ice in general and freeze water. * Steel Wing: Latias coats her wings in a metal, presumably steel, and attacks the opponent with them possibly boosting her defense. Key: Latias | Mega Latias Gallery E413444bbceb01c9e268427d92d4c9fb.png roza_evento_ticket_eon.jpg Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6